


Morning Surprise

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Blowjob fic, First m/m, Glorious smut, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, going into the closet as it were, m/m - Freeform, supply closet quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: Leonard has been working crazy hours in the MedBay due to an outbreak. Jim stops him one morning to help him de-stress.





	

Leonard shuffled slowly down the empty hallway, rubbing his bleary eyes. He checked the time on his PADD, groaning inwardly. It was early, too early to already be starting his shift, but his MedBay was full.

“God damned space diseases” Leonard grumbled to himself, followed by a yawn. Before Leonard could finish his yawn, he felt himself being shoved from behind, up against the wall.

“What the hell…” Leonard grumped out as he turned his head around, ready to give the glare of a lifetime. Before he could turn his head completely around, he felt a warm, familiar breath on his neck.

“Good morning, Bones.” Jim said quietly, as he leaned further into Leonard, pushing him further into the wall. Jim leaned his head down, moving to the crook of Leonard’s neck, planting soft kisses.

“Kid…” Leonard growled out quietly. “It’s too damn early and I have a MedBay full…” Leonard’s words were cut off as a groan escaped his lips at the feeling of Jim’s already hard cock, pressing into his ass. Jim smirked into Leonard’s shoulder.

“What do you say we go to a more private setting for our appointment, doctor?” Jim whispered lowly in Leonard’s ear, giving it a quick nip. Jim smiled smugly to himself at the doctors already shallow breathing.

Normally, Leonard would have already shoved the kid off and been on his way to MedBay by now, but he was too tired to put up a fight this morning, he’d lose against Jim. And damn it all if Jim’s cock didn’t feel good pressed against his ass. He felt his own cock give a kick of agreement.

“God dammit.” Leonard sighed, resigning himself, before turning himself around quickly and smashing his lips onto Jim’s. Jim was caught by surprise at Leonard’s sudden change of mind, but quickly recovered as he met the pressure of Leonard’s lips on his. Leonard pulled his head back slightly to catch his breath and gazed down at Jim, dark blue and yellow catching his eye.

“Jim… what… why are you wearing your survival suit jacket?” Leonard breathed out, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“You know exactly why, Bones.” Jim breathed out huskily into Leonard’s ear. Leonard let out a low feral growl as he smashed his lips back onto Jims.

Jim placed his hands on Leonard’s hips roughly and guided him backwards and without opening his eyes, keyed in the code for the small supply closet behind them.

Jim pushed Leonard roughly into the room as the door slid shut behind them. Jim locked the door as he stalked over to Leonard, shoving him roughly into the wall once more. His mouth immediately found Leonard’s neck, licking and nipping roughly. Leonard moaned Jim’s name quietly as his eyes rolled into his head, breathing heavy, his hard cock straining against his pants as he moved his hips, grinding them into Jims. Jim gave a quiet moan of his own as he ground his own throbbing cock against Leonards.

Leonard groaned loudly as he leaned his head back against the wall, with a heavy thud, trying to catch his breath. That’s when he felt Jim’s warm tongue leave his neck as his hands slowly fell southward, raking against his uniform.

“Jim… I gotta… ” Leonard breathed out, swallowing thickly, as he closed his eyes tight.

“Just relax, Bones. You’re stressed… let me take care of you.” Jim replied quietly, giving Leonard a deep kiss as he began to unbutton Leonard’s pants quickly and pulled down the zipper. Jim quickly undid his own pants and slid them to the floor, before returning back to Leonard’s and dropped his around his ankles.

Leonard groaned on Jim’s lips as his cock was finally freed from his tight regulation pants. Jim’s lips never left Leonard’s as he palmed Leonard’s cock gently, coaxing it out of his boxers, as well as his own. Jim grabbed both his and Leonard’s cocks in his hand. Leonard’s breath hitched in his throat, as the feeling of his cock against Jim’s own, overtook his senses.

Jim gripped them both tightly and began stroking slowly. Leonard moaned into Jim’s mouth, as he took his hands and gripped them tightly around the younger man’s hips, pulling him close. Jim let go as he pressed in close, trapping both of their cocks against their stomachs. Jim ran his hand through Leonard’s hair to the back of his head and pressed Leonard’s lips to his own roughly. Leonard’s kisses became needier as he moved his hips and ground his cock into Jim’s stomach. Jim pulled his head away slowly, taking Leonard’s bottom lip with him, pulling and biting it roughly, sending Leonard’s eyes fluttering back into his head, before he let go. Jim’s lips slowly quirked up into a smirk as he took in Leonard’s disheveled and panting state.

Jim gave Leonard a quick peck before pulling back and locking his baby blues onto Leonard’s hazel ones, as he slowly lowered himself to his knees. Leonard kept his eyes on Jim as he watched the younger man moving ever further southward. Leonard groaned softly as he felt Jim’s hot breath against his cock. Jim wasted no time in taking Leonard’s tip into his mouth.

Leonard immediately responded by throwing his head back against the wall with a loud thud, and biting down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out, as his cock twitched in Jim’s mouth. Jim swirled his tongue around Leonard’s tip slowly, sucking softly. Jim began to stroke himself quickly as he let out a soft groan, already able to taste Leonard’s precum on his tongue. Leonard closed his eyes and let out a moan as he moved one hand through Jim’s hair before balling his fists into the shoulder pads of Jim’s jacket.

Jim smirked on Leonard’s cock as he ever so slowly sunk further down his shaft. Leonard bucked his hips against Jim involuntary at the sensation. Jim took his hand off his cock and shoved Leonard’s hips into the wall roughly, asserting his dominance. Leonard swallowed thickly between pants as Jim took his hand and started stroking Leonard’s lower shaft in sync with his mouth working the tip. Leonard’s knees almost buckled as Jim pulled his head back, scraping his teeth ever so gently up Leonard’s shaft.

“Jesus… Jim… I don't…” Leonard tried to speak but couldn’t quite form words as Jim’s head bobbed up and down his throbbing length, so he decided to let out a long, loud guttural moan. Jim released Leonard’s cock with a quiet “pop” as he stroked Leonard’s length fully, giving long, firm pulls, and placed his other free hand on his own cock once more, stroking quickly.

“Come on Bones, come for me.” Jim ordered in his captain’s voice, low and husky. Leonard closed his eyes tight as sweat started to bead on his forehead, his fingers clawing at Jim’s jacket. Jim placed his mouth back on Leonard’s tip and began swirling and sucking once more. Leonard moved his hips slightly in sync with Jim’s head movements. He balled his fist’s into Jim’s shoulder pads so tight, they were beginning to turn white as Leonard could feel his fast approaching release. Jim started to stroke faster as he flicked his tongue just right underneath Leonard’s cock.

“Fuck! Jim!” Leonard cried out as he hunched his middle, leaning into Jim’s shoulders for support. Leonard’s hips stuttered against Jim’s hand as he continued to stroke Leonard’s cock, prolonging his release as much as he could, taking it all in.

“Shit!” Jim yelled out as he quickly released Leonard’s softening cock from his mouth as he stroked his cock quickly, egging his own release on. It didn’t take long and Jim was right behind Leonard as his own release took over him. He Shuddered and leaned against Leonard’s legs for support as he completely milked his orgasm from his himself.

Leonard leaned back against the wall as he panted heavily, wiping the sweat from his forehead, before reaching down to stroke Jim’s hair.

“Dammit, Jim. I don’t know what’s gotten into you…” Leonard trailed off, still trying to catch his breath. Jim chuckled as he stood up, bringing their pants up with him.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that.” Jim replied with a boyish smile playing on his lips.

“You’re damn right I did.” Leonard breathed out as he grabbed Jim’s jacket and brought him in for a loving, gentle kiss.

“Good, you needed it.” Jim mumbled against Leonard’s lips as he fumbled with their pants, fastening them both. Leonard’s chest rumbled at Jim’s reply as he chuckled softly, moving to Jim’s neck, placing soft kisses down it to his shoulder.

“I love you, Jim.” Leonard spoke softly as he brushed Jim’s golden hair away from those baby blues.

“I love you too Bones. Have a good day at work.” Jim replied with a smug smile as he gave Leonard a clap on the shoulder, and one last peck before leaving the closet.

“Damn kid is going to be the death of me one of these days.” Leonard grumbled softly to himself, shaking his head. He couldn’t help it as a smile started to tug up at the corners of his mouth. Leonard adjusted his pants and hair as he too left the supply closet, feeling much better about his shift today.


End file.
